Yushee's Island Vuh
Main Characters * Yushee * Pink Yushee * Black Yushee * Bashi Npc's * Kid Icarus * Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) * John (Garfield) * Biggie Cheese (Barnyard) * Santa (Elf Bowling) * Roselia (Pokemon) * Tom (Tom and jerry) * King Dedede * Mario * Luigi * Meg (Family Guy) * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Bowser * BJ * Raichu * Garnet * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Scooby Doo * Barnicable Boy (Spongebob) * Heart (Adventure Time) * Sportacus (Lazy Town) * Star Fox * Weegee * Mike Wazowski * Pops (Regular Show) * Miss Cherilee (My Little Pony) * Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Beth (Total Drama) * Starfire (TTG) * Cyborg (TTG) * Chef Pee Pee * Clemont (Pokemon) * Tiny Kong * Bonnie (Pokemon) * Ezekiel (Total Drama) * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Cilan (Pokemon) * Gladion (Pokemon) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Spider Man * Yakko Warner * Dot Warner * Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Snap (Chalk Zone) * Chowder * Panini (Chowder) * Flash Sentry (My Little Pony) * Wall-E * Eve * Puss in Boots * Stewie Griffin * Donkey (Shrek) * Sabrina (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) * Brody Foxx (Yo Mama) * Clam (Camp Lazlo) * Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Shrek * Jen Masterson (6 Teen) * Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) * Lanky Kong * Mabel Pines * Bender (Futurama) * Madison (Class of 3000) * Chunky Kong * Rolf (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Tracey (Pokemon) * Bessie (The Mighty B) * Caitlin (Pokemon) * Russell (Up) * Zecora (My Little Pony) * Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Jimmy (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Sawyer (Pokemon) * Yogi Bear * Rodney (Squirrel Boy) * Sammy (Total Drama) * Gilda (My Little Pony) * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Tyler (Total Drama) * Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy) * Philly Phil (Class of 3000) * Mac (Foster's home for Imaginary Friends) * Happy (Mighty B) * Kim (Class of 3000) * Bloo (Foster's home for imaginary friends) * Doug (Up) * Kevin (Up) * Edward (Class of 3000) * Hapu (Pokemon) * Tamika (Class of 3000) * Princess Ember (My Little Pony) * Professor Rowan (Pokemon) * Margo (Despicable Me) * Edith (Despicable Me) * Agnes (Despicable Me) * Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) * Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Mung Daal (Chowder) * Schnitzel (Chowder) * Jackie Chu (SML) * Hulk * Brain Griffin * Philip J. Fry (Futurama) * Turanga Leela (Futurama) * Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Rocky (The Loud House) * Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) * Manny (Ice Age) * Diego (Ice Age) * Liam (The Loud House) * Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Wyatt Williams (6 Teen) * Dracula * Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Edurado (Foster's home for imaginary friends) * Samson (Camp Lazlo) * Noah (Total Drama) * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Wilt (Foster's home for imaginary friends) * Angel Bunny (My Little Pony) * Scarlett (Total Drama) * Guzma (Pokemon) * Pipsqueak (My Little Pony) * Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo) * Junior (Total Drama) * Linus (Peanuts) * Lucy (Peanuts) * Otis (Barnyard) * Peck (Barnyard) * Freddy (Barnyard) * Pip (Barnyard) * Duke (Barnyard) * Abby (Barnyard) * Bessy (Barnyard) * Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) * Po (Teletubbies) * Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Dipsy (Teletubbies) Iteams * Burger Trivia * There are 1,269 copies for this game Category:Shames